The death of Ken
by 00Nani
Summary: After the death of ken the digiwolrd is saved but has the hurting for digimon stoped and is it all a happy ending?Can happiness last more than 1 min?


**THE DEATH OF KEN **

_It…it was I who had to die not my brother._" I can't take this any more!" Digi Emperor Ken said as he was showed the photograph of long dead brother.

"Yes! I have found the Digi Emperor's weakness!" said Davis as he walks closer to Ken with the photograph.

Ken grabs Davis by the goggles,"Give me that!"

"HUH?...OK dude. Here."

Ken breaks the photo frame and starts cutting himself with the glass pieces._ I have to die, I was meant to die...not my brother, not my brother._

"So you want to die?" said Cody as he hands Ken a sword.

"Yes." Ken stabs himself through the heart with the sword.

"Wow that was fast. So we defeated the Digi Emperor, wasn't very hard." Davis said as he patted Cody on the back.

"You guys did it!" all the digimon, Kari, Yolei, and TK said with their mouths opened.

"Yeah and we didn't even need digimons," said Cody while looking at the digimon.

"All we did was show him a photograph of his bro and the dude killed himself," Davis added.

"No more digimons will get hurt, I'm so happy," Kari said while holding back tears of joy.

"But then that means your brake down that would bring you and me closer, according to the fortuneteller, won't happen..."Yolei begins to cry."WAAAAHWAAAHWAAAAAH!"

"Yolei you weren't supposed to tell anyone." TK said ignoring the fact that she was crying.

**Meanwhile back at the Digi Emperor's place:**

"Ken!" Wormmon called out as he ran from hall to hall.

Random digimon calls back,"The Digi Emperor left to defeat the digidestines."

"Where to?"

"I'm not sure, but he shouldn't be far from here. He did just leave a couple of minutes ago. That away," the random digimon points to the right.

"Oh, thank you," _I can't believe he left me behind…again_. Wormmon went running to see if Ken was ok.

**Back at the death site:**

"So what happens to the body?" Cody said calmly.

"Yeah we can't just leave it here, can we?" TK said looking at the others.

"What will his mother say?" Kari said as she and Gatomon started to poke the dead corpse with a stick.

"That her son is nuts… no wait that he **was** nuts," Davis said with a smile on his face.

"How can you guys be so cold…..I'm crying here and you don't even care,"Yolie said while she looked at them and gave then the shame sign. "Shame on you guys, shame on you!"

"Why are you even crying?" said Davis.

"Because you killed the emperor too soon. You were to wait al least till we all got to really know each other and become friends," said Yolie holding back more tears.

"I don't think I would like to be your friend, you're too much of a crybaby," said Cody while attempting to crack a smile.

"Well…."

"Look you guys, a little digimon is coming this way!" Kari said interrupting Yolie.

"It looks like a worm," said TK.

"Kari you interrupted me," Yolie said in a hyper girly-girly voice.

"It's Wormomon!" Patamon said while he rested on TK's shoulder.

"WORMMON!" Davis screamed. _If he sees Ken he might like digievolve and then he will take revenge by killing us...no._

"Here he comes everyone take cover," Cody said in a calm voice.

"Are you being serious or are you trying to be funny?" Yolie asked in confusement. Yep. I'm aware that this is not a word in English but it is in Nani language.

"Too late, he's here," Cody said.

Wormmon looked at the kids. Then he noticed Ken's dead body." KEN!"

"What's the matter lil guy," Kari said while attempting to get close to him.

Wormmon backed away from her, "You killed him?...YOU KILLED HIM!"

"No he killed himself with the sword," TK corrected him.

"Ken..."Wormmon ran up to the corpse crying.

_He's hurt... The death of Ken is hurting him. _Kari thought as she felt the tear of Wormmon across her cheek.

Wormmon takes the sword of off Ken's corpse. "I'm coming with you my master."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kari yelled as a light shaped like an egg began to form around the blade of the sword.


End file.
